Alice & Jasper: The Honeymoon
by J.K. The Writer And Reader
Summary: Sequel To "Alice & Jasper: The Proposal" And "Alice & Jasper: The Wedding Day". Cute, Fluffy One-Shot About Alice & Jasper's Honeymoon. Where In The World Did They Go? Read To Find Out!


**Hi, everybody!**

**I've gotten lots of people asking me to do Alice & Jasper: The Honeymoon.**

**As you asked, here it is!**

**Hope you enjoy, and please R&R!**

**:)**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_Alice's Point Of View_

After our nuptials, Jasper scooped me up in his arms and ran out to the car.

"Jazzy! Where are we going?" I managed to ask between my laughs. He laughed too, and got in the driver's seat.

Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett waved as we drove away. Jasper still hadn't answered me.

"It's a surprise, Ali!" He laughed, reading my mind. I sighed, and lay back in my seat in defeat. He wouldn't budge!

"Why can't I know, Jazzy?" I flirted, laying my head on his shoulder, which I knew he couldn't resist.

Every muscle in his body relaxed, and he exhaled in peace, but still didn't tell.

"Because, if I ruin the surprise, what fun will that be?" He drawled in his sexy southern accent. He knew _I _couldn't resist _that_. He was fighting back in this flirt war! If that's how he wants it...

"It would make me _so _happy if you could at least give me a clue." I sighed dramatically. I knew Jasper doesn't play around when it comes to my happiness.

"Alright, fine." He said reluctantly. Wow. That was unexpected. I was expecting a lot more begging than that.

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes. But only _one _hint. Are you ready?" He asked, smirking. I nodded eagerly.

"We are going out-of-state." He said dully.

"What?! That's IT?!" I yelled, punching his arm playfully. He was practically keeled over with laughter, and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"You wanted a clue, didn't you?" He choked out. I nodded, and he laughed harder.

Soon after, we FINALLY arrived at the airport.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Whitlock?" Jasper asked when we were on the plane. I nodded, and he kissed me.

_~4 Hours Later~_

We finally arrived. But I _still _don't know where we are. Jazzy covered my eyes when we landed, and lead me out somewhere. I heard cars honking, music playing, people talking...WHERE WERE WE, DAMMIT?!

"Welcome to New York City!" Jazzy uncovered my eyes at last. I gasped as I took in the atmosphere, the flashing lights illuminating the night sky, taxi cabs zooming by, and dozens of people in suits with briefcases walking by.

"I love you, Jasper!" I exclaimed as I flung my arms around his neck, and he laughed.

"I take it you like our honeymoon spot?" He joked, and I screamed a "Yes!" that made heads turn.

"But the surprise isn't over yet." He said, and I could hear he was grinning. I pulled back and stared at him incredulously.

"There's _more_?" I asked. He nodded, and took my hand. We walked, and walked, and walked until we finally stopped in front of a huge building with flashing lights, and people streaming inside.

"We're seeing a Broadway play?" I asked. He nodded, and I kissed him again, before we went inside.

_~2 Hours And 30 Minutes Later~_

The show was great! We saw _Jersey Boys_, and it was an amazing performance. Now we are headed to a hotel.

After a while of walking and talking, we finally came to a large hotel named _The Roosevelt_. It was HUGE, and fancy.

"Jasper, you didn't have to spend so much money on this. Just being with you would have been perfect." I said, pulling him off to the side after we checked in. He leaned in and kissed me softly.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't, Alice." He murmured against my lips. I sighed, defeated, and we went up to our room.

It was very large, and everything was perfect.

We ended the night in each other's arms, enjoying every last moment of it.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**It was great to bring them to the Big Apple. I live in NYC, so it was fun to imagine them roaming the streets of my town.**

**I put a lot of personal experience into this, especially when Jasper uncovered Alice's eyes, and said "Welcome to New York City.", that's what my Dad did when we came from Louisiana.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**:)**


End file.
